Take a bow
by jcyrose
Summary: When did her life turn into a bad soap opera? Josh Massie Alicia r&r!


**So here's my piece for a challenge fic for hpdrfan1, check out her forum for all things Clique. Hope everyone enjoys!**

* * *

She couldn't believe it but the tears that fell down her face assured her that it was the truth. Massie Block, her best friend in the whole world, was just a snake lying in the grass waiting for the moment to strike her prey. The details of the night replayed in her head; it was like watching some kind of horrible soap opera that just happened to be her life.

**How 'bout a round of applause  
Yeah  
Standing ovation  
Oooohh Oh Yeah  
Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah**

Alicia smiled while looking around the room that was once filled with people Massie declared that the Pretty Committee would be hosting an end of the year party. Of course, once midnight struck everyone with the exception of the PC and the boys were ushered out of the house. Claire sat on Derrick's lap laughing while he tickled her. Dylan was nearly asleep with her head on Cam's chest as he watched a soccer game with Kristen and Plovert. Massie sat by Kemp ignoring his moves. Next to Kemp was Josh, her boyfriend that stuck with her through thick and thin. Everything just went so perfectly tonight, for once there was no drama and it seemed like everyone was happy.

"Hey," Josh smirked, calling Alicia over, "why don't you come over here." She giggled and swiftly took a seat on his lap before turning around and giving him a lingering kiss on the lips.

**You look so dumb right now  
Standin' outside my house  
Tryin' to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please  
Just cut it out**

"Please just let me explain," he shouted for the millionth time. Her tears came more rapidly and she shut the curtains closed but he didn't give up and just kept yelling for her outside. Why couldn't he understand that right now all she wanted was for him and little Miss Queen Bee to be run over by a bus right now? The shouting came to a stop and she assumed he gave up when there was a knock on the door.

"It's me Leesh," and without a warning the door swung open, she really needed to remember to lock it next time.

"What do you want?" She tried to stop crying to look at least somewhat strong but the tears wouldn't stop.

"Just to say sorry," Massie whispered as a small tear fell from her face. She stood there stunned for a moment. Massie Block, alpha of the school, was crying and saying sorry. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks: Massie was ugly. Sure, she had nice clothes, hair, and a pretty face but right not when her heart was broken in a million pieces, Massie had the nerve to come and act. She knew her tears and apology were fake.

**And don't tell me you're sorry 'cuz you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
Really had me goin'  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closin'  
That was quite a show  
Very entertainin'  
But it's over now (But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow**

"I love you," Alicia muttered, looking Josh in the eyes. He opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by Massie, who stood up with a giant sigh.

"I can't take this anymore," she said loud enough for everyone to hear. Massie paused dramatically, making sure everyone was paying attention, "Josh I want you and I know you want me. We can't keep this secret anymore! I still remember that night when we finally gave in to our desires. The only reason I didn't tell you earlier is because I didn't want to hurt you Leesh. I for one am so sorry!" The room became so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"Get out," Alicia said stunned while she stood up and pointed to the door.

"Yeah get out Josh," Massie smirked putting her hand on Alicia's shoulder. Alicia nudged it off and looked Massie in the eyes.

"No, you both get out!" Massie's eyes widened and she put her noise in the air before huffing out.

**And don't tell me you're sorry  
'Cuz you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
Really had me goin'  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closin'  
But that was quite a show  
Very entertainin'  
But it's over now (But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow**

Her tears finally stopped and she looked up at Massie, who was sniffling. She gave a small smirk and began to clap. Massie looked up at her confused, "What are you doing?"

"Giving you a round of applause," she snapped, "that was a wonderful act, are you going to take a bow now?"

"I am being totally sincere," Massie said, starring her down but she didn't flinch.

"Puh-lease, Massie you can't stand not being the center of attention and will do anything to be it, not matter who you have to step on!" Massie was startled by the statement, "Will you leave now!?" She swung the door opened and watched Massie leave before slamming it. The show was over.

**But you put on quite a show  
Really had me goin'  
Now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closin'  
But that was quite a show  
Very entertainin'  
Yeah Yeah Yeah  
But it's over now (But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow**

**But it's over now...**

* * *

**So, it was a MassiexJoshxAlicia love triangle if you squint. .so do you like reviews make me happy! Thanks for reading**


End file.
